Mascota
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30Vicios  Conejo][Dirty Pair]Sentándose en una de las gradas de las canchas de tenis, sacó una libreta para comenzar a planificar


**Titulo:** Mascota

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Dirty Pair

**Vicio**: # 19 - Conejo

**Notas**: Escrito para 30vicios

Mascota 

Es tarde soleada, las prácticas del equipo de Tenis habían terminado a la hora de siempre, nada cambiaba y la rutina era la misma, exceptuando ese fin de semana que exactamente iba a ser 15 de Octubre y aunque gracias a la forma tan ostentosa del capitán del equipo de celebrar su propio cumpleaños y haberle hecho su celebración junto al sub. capitán, al pelicereza le pareció absurdo.

El deseaba darme de verdad un regalo a su pareja de dobles, algo especial, celebrarle su cumpleaños exactamente en la fecha y tenía que preparar algún plan para poder secuestrarlo todo el día siguiente, más es hablar del prodigio de Hyoutei, el mejor estratega de toda la escuela, quizá mejor que el propio Atobe, y sería difícil engañarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente apretando el cinto de su maleta y se puso a pensar que sería mejor para regalarle a Yuushi, que fuera original y aparte como raptarlo todo el día de su cumpleaños, debía haber una forma, una que el propio prodigio no se diera cuenta.

Preguntarle directamente quedaba descartado, mensaje de texto al móvil también, así que debía pensar en algo, debía de planear completamente cada paso y de cierta manera se le ocurrió una idea. La cuestión era engañar a Oshitari y para eso que más que hacer que alguien más hiciera los trabajos de mensajería y redacción de cartas.

Una carta anónima, pero tenía que estar seguro que el prodigio asistiría, por eso mismo debía elegir cuidadosamente quien le ayudaría en este plan, comenzando a sacar conclusiones de cada uno de los titulares:

Sentándose en una de las gradas de las canchas de tenis, sacó una libreta para comenzar a planificar.

Atobe… demasiado arrogante.

Shishido, demasiado malhumorado y últimamente ha estado peor que de costumbre.

Ootori, suficientemente ocupado con controlar el mal genio de Shishido.

Jiroh, dormido…..

Hiyoshi, definitivamente descartado.

Kabaji….. ni pensar en el asunto.

Taki… capaz y se pone de meloso y la carta termina escurriendo de miel, también descartado.

Suspiró hondamente y se quedó pensando que solo quedaban dos opciones, él y el propio tensai de cabello azul y lo meditó un segundo, quizá era la mejor manera de engañarlo… solo tal vez….

-Yuushi!!

-Gakuto, ¿Qué haces allá arriba?, ya vamonos…

El pelicereza guardó sus cosas y casi de un solo salto llegó al lado del tensai con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, acercándose peligrosamente al peliazul, y de nuevo corroboraba que el verlo de tan cerca se le hacía cada vez más atractivo y sensual.

-Esa sonrisa quiere decir que planeas algo, cierto? –levantando una ceja, el tensai le miró divertido.

-Yup!, necesito de tu apreciable y genial ayuda. – Oshitari se le quedó mirando entre curioso y ciertamente sorprendido – Necesito que escribas una carta por mi, no puedo hacerlo yo por que se darían cuenta que es mi letra, por favor.

El casi berrinche, puchero del menor hizo que Oshitari suspirara en tono de resignación y aceptara, pidiendo los detalles de la carta, aunque cada que escuchaba más, se arrepentía de la misma manera de haber aceptado.

En casi una hora, la carta perfecta estaba en manos de un sonriente Gakuto que estaba fascinado con la preciosa caligrafía del tensai más aparte de esas palabras que de tan solo pensarlas se emocionó completamente agradeciéndole a Yuushi prometiéndole que le daría lo que el quisiera, a lo cual el Tensai sonrió.

Esa misma noche, ya en su recamara, Gakuto doblaba con sumo cuidado la carta metiéndola en un sobre de color azul oscuro y sellándola suspiró hondamente entregándosela al chico rubio que bostezaba a su lado.

-Ne, tengo que entregárselo a Oshitari?

-No!!, Jiroh, ponme atención!!! – suspiró hondamente para no explotar- se la darás al chico de segundo que vive cerca de la casa de Oshitari, este ya sabe que hacer con ella.

El rubio dormilón sonrió para besarle la mejilla a su mejor amigo, saliendo de casa, mirando con curiosidad el sobrecito azul, más restándole simplemente se encaminó al sitio acordado. En aquel lugar, había otro chico de cabello negro y anteojos, un porte elegante y completamente serio, ni una sonrisa, ni un saludo más que lo estrictamente formal y se retiró a la casa del tensai como si fuese una sombra.

Jiroh encogió los hombros y se regreso a casa para dormir toda la noche.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta de su cuarto y con solo decir que pasaran, un mayordomo se adentró a su privacidad con todo respeto y una reverencia.

-Joven Yuushi, esto lo han dejado para usted –

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta, señor. –el peliazul se giró aún sentado en la silla giratoria y le miró extrañado.

-¿Quién la mandó?

-No tiene remitente, señor.-Oshitari se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a tomar el sobre.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso, señor…

El sobre era azul oscuro, podría decirse que hacía juego a sus ojos y cabello, estaba bien sellado cosa que le daba tranquilidad que nadie estuviese husmeando en sus cosas, de pronto le pareció quizá una tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños adelantada y la iba a tirar cuando vio la letra del sobre, era inconfundible.

-Tienes razón al decir que tu letra no se puede confundir. –sonrió con suavidad para girar el sobre y abrirlo con lentitud, intentando no romperlo, siendo delicadamente y saco la hoja doblada que contenía.

Al abrirla, una sonrisa más que amplia y sorprendida adornó sus labios.

"Reflejarme en tus ojos, es sentir como si viera dos pares de espejos donde puedo verme a mi y siento que estoy dentro de ti, que puedo robarte ese espacio tan tuyo y me vuelvo egoísta al pensar que puedo estar contigo, aunque tu nunca puedas verme más allá.

_Me gustas, es cierto, me fascinas y no voy a evitarlo, quería decírtelo de alguna forma en la que pudiera ser sincero y no encuentro otra más que esta, sabes que mi forma de ser no es dada a expresarme frente a los demás con verdaderos sentimientos._

_Me cuesta poner mi corazón en la mano, pero con esta carta lo hago._

_Te quiero, me gustas, me agradas y quiero estar contigo, por que me atraes, por que te necesito y por que juntos simplemente no hay nada que pueda superarnos._

_Te parecerá extraño que yo siendo como soy, te mande una carta, sin embargo más que para decirte lo que siento, es para citarte en un lugar._

_Nos vemos mañana a medio día en el parque frente a la fuente…. No llegues tarde."_

Suspiró hondamente ya sentado en su cama, esa carta la había escrito esa misma tarde para Gakuto, aunque estaba intentando no quebrarse ya que el escribir una declaración de amor de la persona que te gusta para un tercero no es fácil, pero Gakuto es… es él y nada podía negarle, pero vaya que esta vez si pudo engañarlo.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Por eso me dijiste que no pusiera el nombre eh?... astuto, niño, eres astuto… -

Se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos, definitivamente que ese pequeño saltarín, aparte de habérsele metido en la cabeza y en el corazón desde hace tiempo, ahora le había engañado de una forma tal que se sorprendió, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía feliz de que así fuese.

Al día siguiente, Gakuto estaba esperando sentado ya en la fuente, faltaban todavía treinta minutos para la hora de la cita pero estaba ansioso, y como no, quería verlo, aunque a veces se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que hizo, si Yuushi no estaría molesto por engañarle de esa manera y por sobre todo, decirle lo que sentía de esa forma tan tonta.

Suspiró hondamente sin darse cuenta que era observado desde varios metros lejos, debajo de la sombra de un árbol con el sobre en su mano y con una sonrisa tranquila y sobre todo feliz.

Se acercó lentamente, cauteloso para detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de él y se le quedó mirando intensamente, el pelicereza levantó la vista y le vio sin saber específicamente que hacer al verlo parado ahí, ¿Qué decirle?... no supo bien lo que pasó hasta que ya se sintió entre los brazos del peliazul y sus labios contra los del otro, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho con tanta fuerza.

Se separaron un segundo, solo un segundo bastó.

-Yuushi… yo…

-También me gustas, también te quiero….

-… Feliz cumpleaños Yuushi…

El beso se retomó con suavidad, aunque se tuvieron que separar ya que ese lugar no era muy propicio para estar, más que nada por la hiperactividad de Gakuto. El peliazul sonriente, le tomó de la mano, dejándose guiar por el pelirrojo aunque le detuvo en cierta parte más alejada del parque.

-Bien, y ¿Cuál va a ser mi regalo?

-Yo!, Yo soy tu regalo!... – literalmente se aventó a sus brazos para caer sobre el pasto.

-Saltas como conejito…

-Oye!...

-Y eres tan tierno como uno… -dijo con una sonrisa suave aún tirados sobre el pasto, acomodándose mejor para poder quedarse así. –Por cierto, me debes algo…

-Ah?, ¿Qué te debo?

-Te dije que me debías algo después de haberte escrito la carta

-Ah si.,.. –un sonrojo que ante los ojos de Oshitari pareció adorable, apareció en el rostro de Gakuto.

-Serás mi conejito…

-AH?!... –dijo exaltado, levantándose de sobre el cuerpo del otro para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Sí, serás mi regalo y yo quiero un conejo de regalo, así que eres mi conejito, serás mi mascota.

-Yuushi!

-Jajajaja…

Entre risas y abrazos, el sonrojo de Gakuto bajo los labios de Yuushi, el cumpleaños del tensai terminó, aunque el mismo agradece ahora estar dormido al lado de su conejito, su mascota… su amor.


End file.
